Reality's Back
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Life goes back normal after Allison and Aiden's death but Lydia is falling hard for Stiles and so is he. (REWRITING)
1. The Beginning

_(I'm rewriting this.. because I feel like it needs a rewrite. So I will change the storyline a bit as I go along) _

Standing in front of my mirror, I looked at the tip of my crimson lipstick. The corner of my eye caught a picture, it was stuck onto my mirror ever since we had taken that picture. Allison. She was dead and almost for a second I had forgotten, that my best friend had died. The haunting image of my scream came flooding back to me, I had felt her die inside me. The voices warned me... I tried to warn Scott... I tried then Aiden fell as well. Even though he was just a fling, I still cared. Then Stiles came into the mix, I'd clung to him in the dark tunnels and I'd held onto him outside the high school. He hadn't talked to me in weeks, it was normal I suppose, Scott had also only talked to me once. In the reflection of my mirror, I saw my mom standing by the door hesitating.

"I'll ask you one more time honey, are you sure you want to go to school?" She hadn't left the house, since she found out. She was staying behind in case I would lose control of these emotions that I had been holding in.

"I'll be fine, Mom. All of us need …time." I whispered, my eyes drifted off into space as I got lost into thought once more.

"If you're sure... but you can just hide in my classroom at lunch and break if you need a break." Mom moved towards me, bringing me into her embrace and kissing the top of my forehead.

Picking up my car keys and my bag, heading downstairs I noticed that my dad had already left the house. He and mom were already fighting again, they say they weren't but I could hear them at night time while they thought I was asleep. I put my hands against the heat from my car, even though we were in California it was still cold for a February.

Parking my car at school and turning the engine off, I sat back in my car. Letting the noise surround me, it was time to get my head back in the game. Be the master of calculus once again, getting back on track for winning a fields medal. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Stiles' blue jeep was sitting in the parking lot, but not Scott's motorbike. I wouldn't be surprised if Scott hitched a ride with Stiles.

On my way to my locker, I noticed that Stiles was leaning against his locker talking to Scott. I held my breath trying to walk pass them without being noticed but they saw me.

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles gave me his goofy smile; he seemed to be back to normal and all the guilt had vanished from him but I'm glad he had turned to him normal self again. Luck was on my side as Kira yanked me out of the way before I had a chance to say something back

"I need your help," Her tone seemed serious and anxious but she still had a smile on her face, I sighed a little I had just entered the building but I guess I was used to it.

"What is it this time? Algebra, Calculus?" I ask, please do not tell me not boy problems. I thought. I'm going on a new path to not let boys distract me anymore.

"No, no, no nothing like that, I need you to help me with Scott…" Her eyes wandered off to meet eyes with Scott's. Sighing my head a little, I nodded my head and pulled her over to my locker because I still needed to get my books for lesson. I hid my head in my locker so I wouldn't be distracted by the sight of Stiles.

"Look Kira, if you truly like Scott go up and ask him it had to come from your heart. He may not be ready... but at least he knows that your waiting for him." He needs a distraction, after Allison death. I think he blames himself the most, but I thought it was just his process of grieving I guess.

I thought Ethan had left town after his brother died, but I guess not because I saw him walking down the corridor with Danny and they were holding hands. I guess things had progressed in that department then.

"Hey Guys, Derek's throwing a party tonight." Ethan smiled handing everyone a poster that he seemed to have drawn up rather quickly by the look of all the lettering.

"Derek never throws parties the last one we were in he shut it down." Stiles laughed, I was on the floor outside freezing to death because of the Oni. I shuddered at the thought of that, I had bad memories of the outside of Derek's place but I would stay inside this time by somebody's side.

"Yeah, well Cora's back in town and it's her birthday so you better come at eight." That means 10 so I would have plenty of time to do homework and get ready. The bell rang for class then and I pushed through the gang to get to class with Stiles always trailing behind me he always had 1 lesson with me so did Scott. Things were going to be awkward, well if I tried not to talk to them I should be alright.

It was Coach's class first, so I would need to stay near the back because he always had a louder shout if you sat in the first or second row. It wasn't as bad in the back plus, Coach really didn't care if we listened as long as we kept our grades up in this lesson.

"Right you horrible lot, Greenberg put your hand down." Coach shouted, I kind of tuned out of the lesson and started drawing a boat. I had a feeling, it was like the tree again I was being drawn to it. I needed to tell Stiles. So we could figure it out together.

Finally the bell rang for the next lesson, the amount of relief I had in my eyes was unbelievable. Having a free period next was great, meaning I could do anything I wanted but I felt like I needed some fresh air. I saw Kira sitting on the benches, she looked a little lonely as she was eyeing Scott curiously. "You shouldn't watch him you know. Otherwise you'll be known for your crush on Scott, and that's never good." I sat down next to her, remembering the time Allison and I had spent so many times sitting here cheering on Scott and sometimes Stiles.

"I'm not.. I'm not watching him." Kira spluttered it out, as if it wasn't even more obvious with her words. I smile at her as we watch the two boys mess around on the lacrosse field, it was unbelievable that we had come so far. My eyes widen at the sight of Stiles falling onto the floor, it sounded as if it was serious. Picking up my bag, I ran across the field towards Stiles, I didn't care that people would be looking at me. I had just lost Allison and Aiden, I wasn't prepared to even think about losing Stiles.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to him, he did things like this and it scred me to death that he'd be the next one to die.

"I'm fine, Lyds." As I flung myself into his arms, he let me. He didn't pull me away. I was grateful, Stiles had felt like a safety net to me when I was with him.

"Don't scare me like that." I hit him on the shoulder, pulling out I was pulled close to his face. His lips drawed me in as they were connected, he'd caught me by surprise. I felt the electrical spark that paralyzes your body, whenever you kissed your soulmate and you know what I didn't hate it.

I look at him curiously, as I pulled back. Why did he do that? but as I looked around me people were staring. My cheeks felt hot and rosy, I was embarrassed. I'd never been embarrassed before, I couldn't stand it. Picking up my bag, I ran across the lacrosse field into the car park. The students I ran past all looked at me strangely, but I didn't give a crap. I got into my car as fast as I could before I even had chance to think about what my mom would say about this.

The only place I could think I was able to breathe, was the graveyard. It sounded stupid to come here especially in school time but standing by Allison's grave helped me to cope. I saw the daisies that had been recently put by Allison's grace, it was Scott's turn to put the flowers out and it seemed he had made a good choice. Even though I was a Banshee, when I come here I could of sworn I saw a ghost and it talked to me.

"I wish you were here, Allison." I whispered kneeling down and touching the gravestone lightly.

_Me too, but I'm here right now. I just wish you could see me. _

"Stiles kissed me today on the lacrosse field in front of everyone. You know the strange thing is, our first kiss is still the best." I remembered that time so vividly, Stiles was having a panic attack. I was so awestruck myself, I had forgotten to breathe.

_You were so happy that day, I like seeing that. It's what I miss. Seeing you smile, seeing my dad and everyone else._

"I know the reason that the Oni came here, but did they have to kill you and Aiden? Right now, I don't feel like I fit in with everything, what's my place in all of this? I just hear voices in my head." It seems I had been crying without even knowing it, wiping the tears from my eyes if I wasn't careful I would ruin my makeup.

"You're important to me." The familiar voice, that always made me laugh or smile whenever he had a chance was behind me. He'd followed me here. Getting up from the ground, I turn to face Stiles. His hands were in his jacket pocket, his eyes looked in pain.

"How can you say that? I'm just the useless banshee. I wasn't able to save Allison or Aiden! I tried..." Sometime I wish the voices were whispering a name to me, so I could save them in time. Stiles pulled me into arms again, he kissed the top of my forehead gently.

"I know you did, we should of listened. I'm sorry Lydia. It's my fault, not yours." I heard him muttering to himself, I guess being the Void left a scar on him.

"I want to ask you something, maybe it's not the right time. Will you be my boyfriend?" I regret saying the words but I wanted to say them so I knew his answer. Meaning I wouldn't bother him in future if he changes his mind.

"I've been waiting since the third grade for you to ask that, of course I will." Stiles smiled, it was the smile that lit up my whole universe.

Our relationship had taken steps forward, in the matter of an afternoon we had sex over 5 times. I honestly thought we would of got caught by my mom or my dad coming home, but we didn't. Stiles left the house just as mom's car pulled up on the driveway meaning I had time to get in the shower before she asked any questions.

"Lydia?" Mom shouted from my room realizing that I wasn't there, then I heard the bathroom door open.

"Yea?" I replied shouting over the running water. I could barely hear myself speaking because of how much noise the shower was making.

"What happened today? you disappeared in your free period." Mom asks

"I'm kind of in the shower, Mom" I shouted back.

"I'll ask later." She replied.

The noise of the shower running through my ears must of blocked the noise of the voices. They'd finally shown up, but it also worried me who was going to die this time? I don't think I can deal with it, if I know them. I quickly got dressed putting on a top and jeans, I know it wasn't really my style but the voices were more important than a party. I picked up my phone and dialled Scott.

Me: Scott, someone's going to die.

Scott: How loud is it?

Me: I'm not sure, but it's making me wanna scream.

Scott: Meet us outside Derek's in 10. We'll figure it out, Lydia.

Me: I'm getting into my car

We hung up at the same time and I didn't bother putting on makeup, I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out of the house. I saw Stiles' jeep already parked outside Derek's block and Scott's bike next to his. I could see a small smile on his face as I got out of the car walking up to them all.

"Everyone's on look out. How bad is it?" It was always hard to explain, like it was on the tip of my tongue. The voices always matched the buzzing of the street lamp, but this time it was different. I could hear screaming instead.

"You may want to prepare yourselves." I say, I was going to scream. It was the only way to stop the screams well quieten them down so we can figure out the bigger picture.

I locked gazes with Stiles, he nodded his head in approval knowing how loud my scream can get. I watched one by one as they covered their ears, with their hands. My eyes shut and I also prepared myself to unleash the deafening Banshee scream.

The screams turned into words that I could now understand, they were whispering to me, look up. As I looked up, I saw a man standing with one foot already out ready to move his over foot off, so he would come flying down. They were going to hit the road, hard and would end up dead. I couldn't stop it. It was happening all over again, I couldn't save them. I wasn't aware that my feet were moving me forward, my vision started to blur making me feel dizzy. What was happening? The next thing I knew someone was yelling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I was dreaming but I wasn't sure really, I was standing over my own body. _

_"Am I dead?" I whispered, I saw Stiles rushing over to me. My heart would normally be racing now but I can't feel a thing. _

_"Lydia." Someone behind me said, so I wasn't dead people could actually see me. I turned round to see Allison standing there with the clothes she had on when she died he hair was still curly and you could still see a hint of the lipstick she was wearing._

_I ran over to her and hugged her. _

_"Where am I?" I asked her, _

_"You're on the other side. Lydia." Allison whispered, I started to cry and Allison took her hands into my face._

_"Lydia, you listen to me you are going back there and you are going to full fill your fate and have that baby." Allison said I replayed her words into my mind and she said 'Baby.' _

_"What baby?" I stood up straight wiping my tears and asked confused. Allison paused for a moment hesitating on what she was going to say._

_I looked back at my body and saw everyone standing around me and I could only pick up a few voices._

"_She has no pulse." Kira said worryingly._

"_Derek how long on that ambulance?" Stiles was practically giving me CPR and I couldn't feel it,_

"_Wait, I hear another heartbeat." Scott said, I walked closer to my body to see where Scott placed his hands._

"_She's pregnant," Derek whispered, I saw the ambulance pulling into the car park_

"_It could be Aiden's…" Kira went on. The paramedics came over to my body and started to fuss over me. I couldn't see Stiles' face for his reaction but from his body movements he was frozen._

_I walked round to see his face and placed my hand onto his cheek._

"_I'm here Stiles." I whispered with a tear rolling down my cheek_

"_Or mine…" Stiles said loudly and everyone in the pack looked at him._

"_Lydia" I heard a shout from Allison,_

"_You need to get away from Stiles he can't see you as a ghost… not yet anyway." Allison whispered the ending she was really confusing and something was up with her. I walked back to Allison and I gripped my hands around her arms,_

"_Allison, you need to tell me everything, now!" I nearly shouted at her,_

"_What would it matter? You'll forget as soon as you wake up and find out on your own." Allison replied._

_When I looked around we were standing in the hospital, I didn't know how the other side worked but it had ghostly actions it gave me chills down the back of my spine. I saw tubes and needles sticking out of me they were rushing me into theatre._

"_How do you? If…I survive…?" I hesitantly asked Allison._

"_On the other side I came across this witch that can see the future she told me about you and Stiles. She told me a bit too much Lydia and I'm telling you too much, any second now Lydia your heart is about to start beating and you'll go back. This is last time you'll see me for a while Lydia." Allison told me. I started to cry,_

"_I don't wanna lose you again." I whispered crying, _

"_You're my best friend Lydia, you always will be. You need to go now," Allison hugged me once more and I saw my heart beating, I started to vanish as I touched my body. I gave Allison a smile before I went._

When I woke up I had this horrible feeling in my throat, I darted up and pucked into a bowl next to my beside table.

"Your awake!" My sight became clearer and I saw Mom, Stiles and Scott standing beside my bed.

"What happened?" I asked putting my hand to my head and touching it lightly.

"A car ran you over," Stiles explained, a doctor walked in then holding a clipboard in hand.

"How's our patient?" The Dr asked

"I'm fine, why what's wrong?" Everyone in the room was giving me weird looks

"Lydia, your pregnant. We're running a few tests to see if the baby has survived and also who the father is because there was confusion at the scene." The Dr smiled at me and then walked out of the room, I wasn't really sure how to react since everyone around me was all telling me it would be okay.

I fell back asleep not wanting everyone around me judging me,

_I saw a little girl running around a meadow, making her fingertips touch everyone one of the flowers._

_"I'm dreaming," I whispered, smiling to myself. _

_"That's your daughter." Someone behind me whispered. I turned round to Allison in white dress, _

_"Go to her, this dream won't last forever." Allison smiled, I jogged over to her and saw her fair pale skin with light brown curls and dark chocolate-brown eyes. I turned back to Allison, _

_"Who's the father?" I asked her. _

_"I think it's obvious, she's the spitting image of him." Allison smiled. _

_I knew who it was now, _

_"Come with me, Mommy." The little girl giggled in a high-pitched voice, _

I woke up and just Stiles was sitting next to me,

"Hey, your test results came back." Stiles said gently, I carefully sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"And...?" I asked, he hesitated for a few seconds preparing himself for what he was going to say.

"The Dr said that it was a miracle the baby survived also the father is... me." Stiles whispered,

I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, I gripped it and screamed.

* * *

**Please Review on what you think is gonna happen :) **

**I would love some feedback, **


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital bed sheets were getting covered with blood, I screamed in pain as Dr's tried to hold me down and sedate me. I wouldn't let them,

"Lydia, your miscarrying if you want to save this baby you have to let us sedate you," I wasn't listening, I didn't want to.

"There's too much blood, it's too late." I whispered and the Dr's let go off me.

"Just please leave me alone." I whispered pulling my knees up to my chest. I buried my head into my knees and let the tears fall out of my eyes.

People came in and out of my hospital room but I sat motionless not moving not wanting to speak, I'd just lost a baby and it could have been the little girl in my dream.

_It wasn't meant to happen like this, something's gone wrong_

"Lydia, sweetheart. You need to eat something." My Mom said to me a few hours later.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered, I heard the footsteps leave the room then re-enter with another pair.

"If you won't talk to me, talk to the father of your dead child." I could feel my Mom spitting at me saying that I burdened her, when I looked up she had a blank face with red eyes. She'd been crying as much as I'd had maybe less, Mom left the room and it was just me and Stiles.

"It was my child too you know," Stiles whispered, I didn't wanna go sciencey on him but I wasn't sure how it was even possible. Stiles came to sit at the end of my bed the part that seemed not to be covered with blood, I shuffled up to him and I let him put his arm around me.

I put my head onto his chest,

"I had a dream," I mused

"What was the dream about?" Stiles asked softly,

"A little girl running around a meadow, she looked just like you." I whispered,

"I wish we could have met her.' Stiles whispered, he was being sympathetic about it and I was actually glad about that.

I eventually gave into my hunger and asked Stiles to get me some food, Scott came back in and he hugged me. I reassured him that I was feeling better while a nurse came to change my bed sheets. I went to go have a shower after I ate something, the hot water felt nice on back with steam coming out of the water. I washed all the blood off my skin and legs and tried to keep myself occupied.

A few days later, I was allowed to go home and be on bed rest that meant everyone would fuss over me and I'd be watched over in case I did something.

The only person that didn't do that was Stiles, I guess he was feeling the same way I did vulnerable, confused and sad.

I'd been having nightmares recently, I could feel someone torturing me. By showing me images of the child that I'd lost and Stiles had too. I would always wake up screaming, but the dream I had tonight was watching Stiles die. It was horrible, my palms had been sweaty i could put my hands through my covers and that wasn't pleasant.

My screams felt so loud but also distant, I felt the arms of something soft and warm around me,

"It's okay, I've got you," The voice whispered softly.

"Mom?" I asked confused but then I replayed the voice in my head it was a man's voice.

"It's Stiles, your okay." Stiles reassured me, I calmed myself down and managed to slow down my heart rate before I spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked me, I sat up and moved to the other side of bed so he could sit next to me. I turned on my lamp by the side of my bed so I could see him.

"Your Mom put me on night watch and since I can't get to sleep because I'm studying I thought I would full fill it." Stiles said. I looked over to the chair it had a book thrown on the floor closed.

"In the dark? Or did you get fed up?" I questioned him with the corners of mouth starting to smile.

"Lydia, How many times do you get these nightmares?" Stiles changed the subject and was now worried about me I could see it in his eyes.

"Every night...It's always the same...But tonight..." I hesitated not wanting to tell him. "Lydia, what are they about?" Stiles asked growing more concerned, I moved off my bed just to sit on the side of the bed, he moved next to me.

"Lydia, you need to tell us. Because I don't want you to go through the pain I went through." He was talking about being Void, I wish that didn't happen and I try to forget that.

I hesitated for a few moments staying silent, "I feel like I'm being tortured, I see images of our unborn child being killed with all the blood and guts It's horrible. But tonight... It was different... I saw you... She forced me to watch you be killed." I whispered, I really wasn't concerned about how I felt towards Stiles right now but I just wanted him to hold me in his arms.

"Lydia, Who?" Stiles asked me, putting one of his arms around me.

"That's the problem, I don't know." I whispered with a few tears coming out of my eyes. Stiles pulled me closer and I looked up to him,

"We'll figure out who, I promise." He whispered and kissed my lips softly.

"Does this mean were dating?" I asked, my head suddenly realised what was going on and my heart started to rapidly race. Stiles touched my cheek gently and kissed my lips again once more. "Was that a answer?" Stiles chuckled and I nodded my head.

* * *

**Sorry, It's short. But I'm doing my end of year of exams at the minute once there done I plan on making the chapter longer. **

**Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After a while Stiles and I were tangled in each arms and Stiles was asleep, I stayed awake because I knew if I went back to sleep I'd have a nightmare and I didn't particularly want two in one night. My alarm went off which woke up Stiles, I felt his breath on the back of my spine which sent down a shiver, I didn't mind at all.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Stiles asked softly, I shook my head and sat up against my headboard.

"I'm gonna go to school today," I whispered I knew it was time to go back and I couldn't grieve anymore I used up most of my tears in my nightmares.

"I'll be beside you the whole time." Stiles replied and he rolled on top of me, he started to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"Lydia? Are you going to school, honey?" Mom asked knocking on the door lightly, Stiles stopped and rolled back onto the bed he sighed.

"Yea, Mom. I'm just about to go in the shower." I shouted back clearing my throat.

"I better go, I'll meet you at school." Stiles kissed my cheek lightly and picked up his book before glancing back at me then leaving.

I got up and started to run the shower, I was determined that nobody would ruin my day. After a nightmare I had hours ago the hot water felt nice on my skin.

I actually ate in the kitchen which surprised my Mom,

"When's Dad getting home?" I asked Mom taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm not sure honey but hopefully he will be soon," Mom gave me a weak smile, I think she was kind of still grieving over losing a grandchild. I stood up and put my plate in the sink before filling up my coffee cup to take to school.

"You shouldn't drink too much of that it's bad for you and the..." Mom trailed off. I didn't want to think about that so I quickly grabbed my car keys and said goodbye to her. I was kind of glad she wasn't teaching today she couldn't embarrass me or try to make me come home.

I got to school and saw Scott's motorbike as I pulled into a space, I thought I would go see him first before anyone.

I saw him leaning against his locker talking to Kira, it made me smile since Kira texted me they were together. I walked over to them and they gave me big grins with hugs.

"How are you?" Scott asked me

"Fine, thanks but kind of sucks that we have double chemistry before another break." I had a right to moan after something I'd lost, Kira and Scott looked at each other they were hiding something from me,

"Tell me what's going on and please don't say it's another nogitsune." I said rolling my eyes but they looked at each other again,

"No...Actually Stiles told us about you." Scott told me

_"Allison," Someone said my name behind me. I looked around to see Ember standing behind me she had chosen to move us from the school corridor and into the woods. _

_"Yes?" I asked her, I hated how the other side worked sometimes people would just come and go to Beacon hills. They were travelling the world instead of looking over the people they love._

_"Tell me what you are worried about," her french accent shone in those words. _

_"It's all going wrong, Lydia lost her baby and now she's having nightmares." I ran my hand through my hair before hyperventilating. Ember put her hand on my arms and maked me take a deep breath even if she didn't have witch powers she could still see the future. _

_"Allison, you need to breathe my dear. The future will always change and it will always work out, so Lydia will eventually have her miracle baby the other Banshee's are talking about. It will fix it's self, but now you are needed here." She had changed the scenery now and we were in France, I recognised it because I came here the Summer before I died..._

_I saw Issac sitting there all alone, I heard him listening to my voice mail. It made me want to cry but I couldn't feel a thing. _

_"I must go, the ancestors are needing me." Ember said to me once more. "I'll see you around my dear." She smiled then faded into thin air. _

_"I'm here Issac," I whispered putting my hand on his shoulder though he wouldn't know I was here._

I nearly fell asleep from watching a new teacher bore us, this was the only 2 lessons that I didn't have Stiles with me since he had to take extra calculus. I felt thankful when the bell for break.

"I would lie for you too read pages 50-60 tonight for tomorrow's pop quiz." I could make a bet that all teachers had all joy on making us do pop quizzes every other week.

When I got out of class, I saw Stiles leaning against the wall casually. He was looking at me with his sorry eyes, he stood up straight and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was going to tell them," Stiles apologised, I kissed him briefly.

"It's okay, I understand. I need help," I whispered.

"We'll figure it out we always figure it out." Stiles whispered.

After that the day seemed to go on really slowly, but I ended up in my room with Scott, Stiles and Kira.

"So the plan is for Scott to go in your head with you and figure out who is causing your nightmares." Stiles explained to Kira and me. I nodded my head but my hands couldn't stop shaking. Before I sat down Stiles cupped his hands round mine,

"It will be okay, I promise." He kissed my cheek softly and I blushed a little. I sat on one of my chairs and Scott carefully placed his sharp werewolf nails in the back of my neck and I suddenly blacked out.

_I looked straight at Scott when we were in my head, I looked down to see water filling the box we were in. _

_"So this is what it's like being in your head?" Scott asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Were in my nightmare," I whispered. I banged my hand on the glass to see if it was breakable. I looked at Scott who was just standing there, he looked scared already. _

_"Your afraid of drowning?" I asked he didn't reply. "If you wanna get out of here us your supernatural powers, I am the only one who wants to get this nightmare over." I said again, I saw him turn on his Alpha powers and broke the glass. The water suddenly gushed out of the tank and we were left completely dry, _

_"Look!" Scott pointed over there to a dark figure running over to something. I knew which dream this was since I only had it once, twice now... But I was trying not to think about that. Maybe if we save Stiles the person who has been taunting me would show themselves, well I hoped they would. _

_We started to run over to the dark figure, but it wasn't working as soon as we came close to them we were put back in the water tank. But when we got there this time, I could see Stiles drowning. _

_"STILES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Scott turned on his red glowing eyes. _

_"Let me do this," Now he remembers that he is a werewolf. Scott howled like an Alpha._

_Stiles looked at us, and he was trying really hard to breaks the glass. The illusion had stopped now but we still couldn't see the figure, _

_"We have to save him." I said breathless. _

_"How?" Scott asked._

_"Am I the only one who wants to get out of this nightmare? Use you werewolf strength and break the glass." I picked up the closet thing on the ground which was surprisingly a knife and passes it to Scott._

_He throwed as hard as he could at the glass and it worked. _

_"Well done you've finally worked out how to save him but it real life, you won't be able to escape me." The dark shadow came into the light, _

_Cora?_


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes abruptly and quickly that I screamed. Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around me to calm me down. Kira and Scott hugged as well,

"Did you find out who it was?" Stiles asked, Scott looked at me and I nodded to tell him it was okay.

"Cora..." Scott whispered. Stiles kissed my forehead but I could tell he was confused no Banshee power needed.

"How could it be Cora? Have you done something to annoy her?" Kira asked just confused as Stiles was.

"No, I've never actually had a conversation with her." I whispered, Stiles moved to sit on my bed but still held my hand.

That night you had the accident that was Cora's birthday." Stiles whispered. I remember it now my head hurt so I was across the road to my car then someone ran into me. I remember looking right at them, Cora had run me over as well.

"Cora ran me over," I said, they looked at me funny.

"Why would she run you over?" Scott asked confused.

"That's the problem, I don't know why she did it." I whispered. Scott's phone rang then. He picked it up and answered, I was to preoccupied to listen to the conversation.

"It's Derek, we're needed." Scott says, I got up and picked up my jacket. I put it on while Kira, Scott and Stiles made their way downstairs.

Just before I got into the car, Mom came out of the door.

"Lydia, where are you going?" Mom asked

"Study group..." I replied hesitantly, she smiled I guess she was happy I was doing things again.

"Don't stay out to late," She smiled walking back inside. As I got into the car Kira asked

"Does you Mom know you're a Banshee?"

"Nope, you should have seen Scott's Mom when she found out he was a werewolf." I mused, Stiles started to drive.

"When are you going to get your motorbike fixed?" Stiles asked Scott, they were trying really hard to change the subject and not talk about me probably being crazy.

"Uh, hopefully tomorrow." The rest of car ride was really quiet and awkward.

Scott opened the door to Derek's apartment, we walked down the three steps and up to Derek.

"What's wrong Derek?" Stiles asked and he squeezed my hand gently.

"It's Cora, she's missing." Derek said hesitantly. Everyone's heads turned to me apart from Derek's.

"What?" I asked everyone.

"Lydia tell him..." Stiles whispered in my ear,

"We could be dealing with another nogitsune." I said to Derek,

"How do you know?" Derek asked confused just as the rest of them were.

"She's been torturing me in my dreams and caused me to have a miscarriage." I paused before saying those last words, I didn't really want to say that word but I knew I had to.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Derek yelled at me and it made me jump also take a step back.

"I saw it," Scott spoke up now.

"I'll call my Dad," Stiles whispered taking his phone out of pocket. I watched him dial his Dad's number and spoke to him as it was just another case to solve, but it wasn't just another case it was a supernatural one.

Within a few minutes Sheriff Stilinski and Parish were walking down the steps and walking towards us,

"From what Stiles told me on the phone please don't tell me it's another nogitsune." Everyone would be saying that to us because no one had really recovered from Stiles being the nogitsune. But we did know he had a dark side that liked to play once in a while.

"Or an evil possession." Kira tried to lighten the mood,

"Whatever it is could we please try to save my sister." Derek pleaded.

"Okay, what's your sister again?" Parish asked. I sighed and got out my phone, I texted Stiles though he was right next to me.

Me: Why did your Dad bring him along?

Stiles: I have no idea.

"Let me go through this once more time Parish. Derek, Scott and Ethan are werewolves, Kira is a Thunder Kitsune, Lydia is some sort of supernatural person that finds dead bodies." Sheriff Stilinski said

"Banshee." I corrected him,

"and my son is well we don't know he is the one that figures it out." Stiles' dad explained to Parish he should have got out his notebook and wrote it all down.

"Back to Cora," Scott said pulling Stiles' dad and Parish's bickering apart.

"When and where did you last see Cora?" The Sheriff asked

"Last night, here. She was talking about some sort of miracle baby that some witches were talking about when she was in Mexico." Derek just looked lifeless without knowing his Sister was alive or not.

"Have you tried doing the werewolf scent thingy?" Stiles asked.

"Yep, everytime I pick her scent up it changes." Derek replied, I wondered where Ethan was. I hadn't seen him since he told us Cora was back in town.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked worried.

"He's out with Danny trying to pick up Cora's scent." Wait Danny was apart of the pack now? Guess I did miss one thing, but it didn't really bother me we knew Danny was something we just didn't know what.

"Parish, set up a watch and look at all the secruity footage around Beacon Hills. If Cora is actually missing we'll find her." The Sheriff said trying to give it a positive vibe, wasn't really working when we were thinking other things.


	6. Chapter 6

8 Months Later

I guess most of us have given up hope on finding Cora, we hadn't heard anything for month. My nightmares had stopped after I had gotten used to them and they changed again to the dream I had in the hospital. Me and Stiles had got more closer and we had been dating all this time, it was actually going really well for us. Kira and Scott were still going strong though Kira's parents were fascinated at how a fox and a wolf got along so well and Danny was officially part of the pack.

One night Stiles and I were in bed when Stiles' phone went off, I rubbed my eyes while Stiles answered it in a tired voice. When I rolled over in the bed to look at his face he was suddenly alert and was about to jump out of bed.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked in a tired voice.

"They've found Cora." Stiles said getting dressed, I got out of bed and did the same as Stiles. I didn't bother with my make up it was kind of 2 AM in the morning though I did put my hair into a ponytail.

We tiptoed downstairs and shut the door quietly,

"Where is she?" I asked Stiles as he started up his jeep.

"This some sort of old junk yard. It used to be a playground when I was little." Stiles said going the speed limit.

Scott's bike was there when we arrived he probably went to get Kira as soon as he found out. I gripped onto Stiles' hand as we entered and saw Scott and Kira with Derek, Danny and Ethan.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked breathless.

"I'm guessing inside, but were ready for another nogitsune." Kira smiled she looked as tired as the rest of us.

"We've been in this situation before guys except Danny, I really don't think I need to go through it a fourth time." Scott gave a little laugh but not much of one and we slowly walked inside.

It was dark and kind of looked like the place that Allison died, kind of made me wanna cry.

"Well, I'm so glad you could all make it." The voice in the shadows sounded lower than Cora's maybe it wasn't her but looks can be deceiving.

"What do you want?" I asked, I gripped onto Stiles's hand tighter.

"Your baby..." The voice in the shadows came out into the light, it was Cora and I did gasp a little bit. She killed the baby but what would she want with it, I didn't have any strength to speak up but Stiles did.

"You killed our baby, what could you want with it." I liked the way he said _our _baby.

"Oh, your wrong there. I had a witch put a spell on it you can't see it only witches and me of course can see it." That made no sense to me how was I gonna explain this to my Mom and Dad when I gave birth.

"Your not getting my baby even if you put a spell on he/she." I gritted through my teeth.

"What's with Lydia and Stiles' baby that is so important?" Derek spoke up then.

"That baby will be able to see, speak to the dead and resurrect the dead with his/her's touch." Cora explained.

"I thought Banshee's can do all those things?" Danny asked.

"Nope they just find dead bodies and scream when someone is about to die." Everyone's head turned to me.

"So your saying that I'll be giving birth to a baby that can resurrect the dead." I didn't believe her, it didn't make sense either.

Suddenly a knife went straight through her and her body went into little ash pieces.

"Anybody miss me?" Issac asked smiling.

"Lydia, look at your stomach." Kira said hesitantly, I looked down at it and it was swallon and bulged.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked confused.

"I'm guessing the magic was undone." Ethan said out the corner of my eye, I could see something rising out of the ashes. Issac came over and joined us, Derek looked angry probably because Issac just killed his sister.

The ashes formed into a human shape and it looked like Cora. "Derek!" She gasped with a few tears coming out of her eyes, Derek walked over to her and hugged her.

"We don't know if she is really her." Scott warned Derek, I felt something move inside me like a really big kick, I moved Stiles hand that I was holding to where it kicked. He suddenly looked at me and smiled,

"Uh guys," Issac said.

"What?" Stiles asked angrily.

"Not to be mistaken but I think Lydia's waters have just broke." I looked below me at my feet and saw the puddle.

"Um, I think we should take you to hospital." Kira said. Scott got out his phone and called his Mom to tell her we were coming.

While Stiles was driving I said to him "What are we gonna tell my Mom?"

"I have no idea, we'll figure it out we always do." Stiles tried to give me a reassuring look when I knew he was panicking in his mind.

"You could tell her you were hiding it." Issac tried lightening the mood.

"Are you always this not helpful in a serious situation." Stiles asked rhetorically. I gripped my stomach as I felt a contraction I wished Stiles could of holded my hand but he was driving.

When we arrived at the hospital, Scott and Kira were waiting for us. Scott and Issac helped me out of the car as I had another contraction came,

"Are we sure we should be moving her." Kira asked worryingly.

"Were here now," Stiles said. I never thought everyone would fuss over me just because I was having a baby.

Scott's Mom was waiting with a wheelchair she was confused like everyone else.

"How is this possible again?" Melissa asked pushing me into a private hospital room,

"It's a long story and we will explain after this baby is born." Stiles said,

"Okay you guys need to leave for just a second while I help Lydia into a gown." They all nodded and left the room. Melissa helped me into the bathroom so I could change out of the clothes I was wearing and put on a hospital gown.

"So, do you have everything planned for the baby?" Melissa asked when helping me back into bed.

"No, I thought I had lost the baby months ago." I breathed in and out slowly hoping it would help with the pain.

"I'm just going to check how far along you are dilated before everyone comes back in." Melissa smiled, I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Your 4 cm so you have a while to wait yet." Melissa went out of the room and the others came back in.

"You should probably call your Mom." Stiles passed me his phone,

"What will I say to her, Hey sorry Mom I'm kind of giving birth right now to a baby that will be able to resurrect the dead." I said.

"If we have to...We'll tell her the whole story." Stiles hesitated. I nodded my head and dialed Mom's number.

Me: Hey Mom, I'm sorry I woke you... I'm kind of in the hospital

Mom: Why? What happened?

Me: I'm kind of in labour...

Mom: I thought you had lost the baby.

Me: I'm so sorry Mom, I thought I lost it but it turned out I hadn't and I didn't want to bother you with it so I hid it from you

Mom: That's why you wore baggy t-shirts, do you want me to come down?

Me: I have all my friends with me and Stiles, I don't really want to bother you with it you can go back to sleep because I'll probably be still in labour and you can come at the crack of dawn.

Mom: I'll be there in a 35 minutes.

I hung up and put the phone on the bedside table,

"I wish I didn't have to lie to her." I whispered,

"I know," Stiles kissed my hair and sat beside me.

As the contraction started to get worser I layed on my side and breathed in and out, I saw the pained look on Stiles face when I had the oxygen mask on. My Mom tried to make him take a break and get some fresh air but he stayed holding my hand and supporting me the whole time.

After 4 hours, Melissa came in and checked how long I was dilated and said I was 10, I was kind of happy that I didn't have to be in pain anymore but kind of scared that I was having a baby. Me and Stiles were kind of going to have to figure it out on our own.

Melissa brought in Dr Simmons who was my normal Dr, we had to stick to the story that I told my Mom on the phone. Only a few people knew the real story,

"Okay, everyone apart from immediate family and the father out." Instructed the Dr.

Everyone wished me good luck before they left. Stiles kissed my head before I pushed.

"That's good, Lydia." Melissa said, I pushed again I could of sworn my limbs had fallen out of my body.

"Again." Dr Simmons said so I did it kinda hurt looked hell but the results are always worth it.

"I can see the head." Dr Simmons smiled, Stiles kissed my hair once more and I smiled once more. I pushed and suddenly heard the cries of a baby. Stiles went over there to cut the cord and they wiped the baby down.

I saw them wrap the baby in a white cotton blanket and I saw Stiles holding the baby in his arms he was in awe. He walked over to me and carefully handed me the baby.

* * *

**Review or PM me to send ideas for the baby name and the ones that are sent to me I'll choose from.**


	7. Chapter 7

"We have a beautiful baby girl, Lydia." Stiles whispered, the baby I held in my arms now was beautiful she started to stir as I kissed her forehead.

"We'll give you two some privacy." My Mom smiled taking Melissa and Dr Simmons with her. Stiles kissed my lips before he sat down next to me,

"What are we going to call her?" Stiles asked me. I whispered one word,

"Hope," Hope gave me a little grin on her face as she stared at me. She liked the name it made me chuckle a little.

"You can pick the middle names," I looked up at him and I saw him looking at me and Hope it made me smile because we were a family even though it was so sudden.

"Welcome to the family, Hope Claudia Allison Stilinski." I liked the way he chose to honour his Mom and Allison. I didn't really mind that she had his last name as well. In some way, I could still see that he blamed himself for killing Allison and Aiden but I wasn't going to bring that up and ruin out happy moment.

Hope started crying then and I wasn't sure what I was doing I tried holding her in a different way but she wouldn't stop.

"Try putting her on your heart, babies don't cry if they can hear their mother's heartbeat." I tried that and it worked she stopped, then I turned to Stiles and gave him a funny look.

"How did you know that?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"When you were in the hospital sleeping after I found out I was the father, I did a bit of reasearch." He smiled, so maybe he was more ready than I was.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" I asked laughing quietly.

"Nope that's one thing I didn't check." Stiles kept the grin on his face, slowly Hope fell asleep listening to my heartbeat and I was getting tired. I stifled out a massive yawn.

"You rest, I'll take care of Hope." I was too tired to argue with him so I let him take Hope out of my arms. I let my tiredness take me into sleep.

_Stiles_

I wasn't really sure how to feel, I had just become a father to a baby that would be able to speak to the dead and I was 18. That was kind of scary if you thought about it, she was going to have nightmares and might turn to the dark side. I shook those thoughts out of head and held my daughter in my arms, she looked so peaceful and had nothing evil about her.

I heard the door opening so I looked up and saw my Dad walking in,

"How did this happen?" Dad asked.

"Long story we'll explain later, but come meet your grand-daughter." I said, he walked over to me.

"She looks like you, your Mom would be proud." Dad said,

"Looks more like Lydia than me." I disagreed with him.

"Look at her smile and her ears." Hope's mouth twisted into a smile and her ears were like mine, I guess Dad was right.

"What's her name?" As much as I wanted to tell but I wanted him to wait like the others.

"You'll find out later." I smiled, Dad touched Hope gently.

"I'll go tell them the news," I would of thought Lydia's Mom would have told them.

"Where's Lydia's Mom? I thought she would have come back in by now?" I asked Dad

"She went back home to get Lydia some things." Dad walked out of the room and I looked back at Hope.

"Do you know how much pain we went through to get you." I whispered kissing her forehead.

Lydia

I woke up feeling better at least I didn't feel so tired any more, Stiles was still holding Hope and at that moment I wanted to take a picture without them noticing and put it into a frame. I quietly picked up Stiles' phone and took a picture,

"I hope you don't put that onto Instagram," I heard him say.

"No, I was going to put it into a photo frame." I whispered, it made him laugh a little to loudly. There was a knock on the door and people coming in, I saw Mom, Dad, Stiles' Dad, Melissa, Issac, Kira and Scott come in. Stiles supporting Hope's head carefully handed me her, so he could pull his chair closer to my bed. The room was literally over crowded into a small space.

"What's her name?" Melissa asked holding a birth certificate in her hand. Stiles and I locked gazes for a few seconds and I nodded my head to tell him it was okay.

"Uh, It's Hope Claudia Allison Stilinski." Stiles said, I looked at Scott and Issac's faces they smiled then I looked at Sheriff Stilinski's face. He simply kept himself composed but I could see the respect he had, Melissa handed Stiles the birth certificate. It read:

_Birth Certificate_

This is to certify that

_Hope Claudia Allison Stilinski _

Weighing _5_ Ibs. _9_ Oz.

Born on _June 11th _

The year

_2014_

Seeing that birth certificate made things all real now and that I did have a baby a supernatural one but she would be surrounded by love, kindness, warmth and good. Stiles signed the certificate saying he was the Father and I had to sign it to say I gave birth to her then Dr Simmons signed it.

It would be photocopied so the official one would be sent to the government and the other would be given to us,

"Photos!" I heard my Mom squeal with excitement. Mom got out her camera and took a load of photos with us holding the baby and with our friends. She was actually believing our story but we would always carry a burden about the real story we all would.

By the end of the day the hospital room I was staying in a room that was filled with balloons, teddy bears, diapers all baby stuff. It seemed my Mom throwed a very last-minute baby shower and everyone that we were friends with and my cousins came. I could have sworn the room was about to burst open, Stiles looked like he had enough and he needed to sleep. I carefully put Hope in the hospital cot and touched Stiles' arm he looked up.

"Sleep," I whispered.

"No, no I'm good." I gave him my sad look and he couldn't resist that.

"It's okay, someone will watch her the whole time." I said.

"I'm just worried that someone's gonna swap her or steal her." Stiles whispered.

"It's okay, I'll have proof if they try to steal her. Scott and Kira will look after her while we get some rest." Scott and Kira came in on queue. That seemed to reassure Stiles enough for him to go to sleep, when Scott picked up Hope he smiled. It seemed whoever picked her up smiled it made me think she could make anyone smile with her touch. She would be getting hungry soon and I was going to have to try breastfeeding at some point but before I do I was going to catch up on sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes gently and opened them so I could see clearly. I saw Scott and Stiles trying to stop Hope from crying, it was kind of funny to watch with Stiles bouncing her up and down then Scott giving Hope a puppet show.

"If you two had to look after a baby by yourself, you wouldn't last a day." I smiled propping my pillow up behind me so I could sit up,

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Scott replied, Melissa walked in then.

"How are things going?" Melissa asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Stiles asked sarcastically over the crying of Hope.

"Boys, go take a break." Stiles gladly handed over Hope and walked out of the room.

"She's hungry and your leaking so try breastfeeding her. At least that's not supernatural" Melissa smiled, I understood that she was still new to having supernatural people living under her roof.

"When will I get to go home?" I asked Melissa as I made saw Hope was latching on.

"Hopefully if nothing supernatural or natural goes wrong today you can leave tonight. Look you're a natural." Melissa smiled, I looked down to see Hope not crying and feeding quietly.

"So I am," I smiled looking back up at Melissa, she was about to walk out when I said,

"Thank you, for everything." She looked back and smiled then walked out of the door.

Hope fell asleep in my arms quietly, I was looking forward to going home and being in my own bed. The only thing I was worried about now was Hope she would be vulnerable when we were sleeping at night and she was sleeping who would watch her?

"Do you know how much trouble you caused us." I whispered to her kissing her forehead while she slept. Mom came in with a few other people to take the things we got from a load of people. She left a bag full of baby clothes and some clothes for me as well as diapers.

Stiles looked after Hope while I got dressed into some top and jeans,

"You do realise we have Graduation next week?" Stiles asked as I came out of the bathroom, I literally had forgotten about that I wasn't even sure what day it was.

"I had forgotten about that completely. It's not like we have to go is it?" I asked, he just shrugged his shoulders he looked better now maybe he had a strong dose of coffee I wish I could of done that but it would affect Hope badly.

"Your Mom will persuade but that's a topic for a different day. You know I think she's starting to like her Pops." I looked up at him and smiled while picking out some baby clothes.

"And you do reliase I'm gonna make you change her diaper." I smirked holding one up he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe... We could just ask... Scott or Melissa." He really wanted to get out of this. I shook my head, he came over to me and carefully layed Hope on the bed unwrapping the blanket she was wearing.

_They did it_

_"I told you everything would work out my dear and soon that child will be able to communicate with you. You must make sure that no one from the other side tries to make her evil. There's a prophecy about her you know it states that if she remains good she will bring Hope to all of us once a year she would bring a ghost back and on the other hand if she turns evil her great power will be useless and would be the end of the other side. Allison you must promise me you will guard this child with your life." Ember said, I nodded my head.  
_

_"I will, I promise." I smiled _

"I did it! I changed the first diaper." Stiles smiled,

"Don't get too excited she could wake up any second crying." I put on her vest and sleep suite carefully trying not to wake her. I handed Stiles the hat and the mittens on. He put them on so delicately I don't even think he touched her.

Stiles picked up the baby car seat that Mom had left for us to also deal with, I guess she was giving us time to figure it out on our own. Even though I had been in the hospital for two days and had given birth it didn't look like I had at all.

When we got back home, Stiles and I sat in the car talking.

"Whenever we take Hope out now, we are taking my car. You literally have no seatbelts." I giggled a little bit.

"Noted," He smiled turning off the engine.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I asked him holding the car seat in my lap.

"We have a supernatural baby, I'm sure we can handle it. We figured it out when I was a nogitsune and with the human sacrifices, I'm sure it's not to hard to look after a baby that can speak to the dead I'm sure she's doing it now." I looked down at Hope who was sleeping.

"Stiles, she's sleeping." He got out the car and walked round to my side. He took the car seat out of my lap so I could get out. I took Stiles' hand as we walked through the door to my house. It was really quiet in our house so we walked upstairs into my room,

My room had been converted into half a nursery and half a bedroom,

"What has she been doing?" I muttered and she jumped up from behind my bed and shouted "SUPRISE"

I thought it was going to wake Hope up but it gladly didn't.

"This is where Hope will sleep until we get her proper nursery set up next door in the guest room." She looked at us,

"I'll go get dinner ready," Mom left us alone.

"How did she do this in 1 and half days?" Stiles questioned as he got Hope out and carefully put her in the cradle.

"This is my Mom were talking about here." I looked at him and sat down on my bed.

"Yep, I should probably go get some clothes from my Dad's. I'll be back later." I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead.

10:34 PM - Stiles got out of bed and started to rock her back to sleep.

1:03 AM - I got up and fed her with also changing her diaper.

3:22 AM - "It's your turn," Stiles moaned.

"I did it last time remember." I replied lying awake next to Stiles,

"Maybe it's the ghosts?" Stiles said trying to get some humor out of it, I hit him playfully on the arm and got up, I rocked her back to sleep and brought her back to bed with me. I put her in between me and Stiles so I could get back to sleep and Stiles could change her diaper as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, I've been distracted with another story and when season 4 starts I might include some of the storyline in here but not all of it, but here you go :)_

Graduation Day

"You deserve to go to that Graduation as much as everyone else." I could feel another argument coming.

"After all we've been through with Scott becoming a werewolf to you becoming a Banshee." Stiles said. He was trying to persuade me to go to graduation and it was working.

"Who's going to look after Hope?" I asked him sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped round me since I just got out the shower.

"My Dad, our parents they are coming. Lydia they will want their daughter to graduate." Again he had a good point,

"Fine, you win." I smiled at him and he kissed me on the lips. "I'll look after Hope while you get dressed." Stiles smiled.

(An: I am really rubbish at describing clothes so sorry but you get the idea)

Dress link - peach_floral_lace_sleeveless_sweetheart/thing?id=78917294

When I stepped out of my room with my red graduation gown on and came downstairs down to the living room. Stiles looked up from where he was holding Hope,

"Wow!" He gasped, It made me blush and smile as I saw him actually wearing a tie with his casual blouse. My Dad came out from the Kitchen and smiled,

"Dad?" I hadn't seen my Dad for a while since he was doing business abroad. He walked up to me and hugged me I was glad to smell his scent again, I missed it around the house.

"I couldn't miss my daughter's graduation and I also came to visit my beautiful grand-daughter, you did good sweetheart." Dad kissed my hair gently.

"Where's Mom?" I asked him as he took a step back away from me so I could put on my flat pale shoes, I didn't feel in the mood to wear high heels they kinda ruined your feet.

"She had to go help set up and she told me to take photos." I was kind of glad that Mom wasn't here to take photos she would fuss over the lighting and cry but my dad would only take one picture and say that the camera ran out of batteries.

Stiles stood up with Hope in his arms and walked over to me, we stood together as Dad took a picture. I kissed Hope's forehead gently as he took another one.

"Alright one more but put Hope in her car seat," Stiles carefully put Hope in her car seat, I was glad Stiles took pre-caution around Hope because he was always clumsy.

Stiles and I kissed while Dad took a photo I thought that could be my screen saver for my phone.

"Okay, all done. We should get going, I'll meet you there." Dad said picking up the house keys.

Before I got into the car, I looked back at Dad who was locking up. I thought it was just me but Dad looked really suspicious like something bad was gonna happen.

Stiles' dad was waiting by the Sheriff car and Stiles sighed as I shut off the engine, "You thinking about Allison and Aiden?" I asked him.

"I just wish they could be here." Stiles whispered, I put my hand on his, "Stiles..." I trailed off. There was silence between us for a few moments until Hope broke it.

"Ghosts?" Stiles asked chuckling a little. We got out of the car and I got out Hope's car seat and put the sun shade over her. I walked over to where Stiles and his dad was. Stiles took the car seat out of my hands so I didn't have to carry anything,

"Dad, did you really have to come in the sheriff car?" Stiles asked his dad as he took his shades off.

"Would you rather me bring your jeep?" sheriff Stilinski asked, it made me smile a little to see Stiles and his Dad bickering.

"No," Stiles admitted, I knew he missed his jeep when we went on outings and had to take Hope with us.

Stiles and I turned our heads when we saw people starting to come into a line. Stiles handed Hope to his Dad, I was glad that the sheriff was taking care of Hope today and not her family.

Stiles kissed Hope's forehead and so did I before we had to go into an alphabetical line, I didn't want to leave Stiles but since his surname was S and mine was M we couldn't be together but at least I was near Scott someone I knew. Also Danny was 2 ahead of me,

I turned to Scott who looked worried about something.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked him as he put his cap on,

"Nothing, it was a rough night." Scott yawned to make it looked convincing enough, I suddenly felt a buzzing noise and voices around me it made me turn my smile into a frightened frown.

They started to call out names one by one they would walk up onto the stage, shakes hands with the principal and my Mom then receive their high school diploma.

When my name was finally called out, I braced myself and shook the nerves off. Those three steps I thought to myself as I walked towards them, those three steps then freedom. I had applied to colleges and was expected to do mathematics on which ever one I got into but the one thing I was scared about was leaving Stiles if we hadn't got into the same college.

I shook the principal's hand and hugged my Mom, I smiled as I recived my diploma also I heard cheering through the crowds which made me blush a little but not to much.

"It is my honour to you to present the Beacon Hills high school class of 2014." I finally took a deep breathe and chucked up my hat like the rest of the class. We were finally out of high school now onto frap parties, colleges, soroties and maybe supernatural occurences.

It wasn't going to be like that for me or Stiles, we were having to raise a baby that could see ghosts that was the scary part. Through the crowds of people I swayed through them trying to find, Stiles or Hope mainly anyone.

I found Shrieff Stilinski by his car looking after Hope who was screaming her head off which would alert Scott and if Scott was with Stiles he would tell him.

"How's she doing?" I asked smiling taking Hope out of the Shrieff's arms he looked thankfull,

"At first, she was doing alright but no-" the Shreiff gestured his hand to Hope, she seemed to quieten down as soon as I started to rock her. I stared off into space and let the voices take over.

"Lydia!" I immeadilty snapped out of it when I saw Scott and Stiles standing in front me, Stiles was holding Hope now. I hadn't notice time was passing by quickly,

"Someone's going to die." I whispered.

"How loud are the voices, Lydia?" Shrieff Stilinski asked.

"It's not just a feeling, I know it's going to happen." I took a deep breath to calm myself and blocked out the voices.

_Sorry it's short, I'll post a longer one soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_Malia is now included in the story but she won't ruin Stydia maybe someone else or even a new love interest you'll have to wait and see._

"Guys we may have a situation..." Issac interrupted us, we all looked at him as Kira, Danny, Ethan and Malia walked up to us but where was Derek? I hadn't seen him since he got Cora back we still didn't know it was really her or not.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Derek's missing. But he left this." Ethan said he had a small cylinder white box sitting in his hand he passed it over to Scott.

"Guys we can't do this here we'll meet at Deatons." That was kind of were we went now since Deaton was a lot of help he gave us riddles which actually helped us figure out what was happening plus he understood supernatural things. The sheriff had people patrolling the grounds and hopefully they would find the person while we had to go do something.

Stiles put Hope gently back in the car seat and carried her back to the car, I got into the driver's side as Stiles got into the other side.

"You okay?" Stiles asked concerned, as I started up the engine. I nodded my head,

"It was just the buzzing in my ears," I said to him and I wasn't really lying this time. But now I knew I couldn't hold Hope when I was trying to listen to the voices or buzzing.

When we got to Deaton's he wasn't there but Scott always had the keys to the place since he worked there when he could and after school's.

"Seriously, you had to bring the baby." Malia complained I wanted to literally slap her.

"Well it's not like we can leave her at home and casually just walk out." Stiles said sarcastically.

"She's sleeping anyway." I said. Stiles put her down on one of the counters that we could see her. Scott placed the white tub onto the metal bench, Scott picked out something that was in her and put it all in front of us.

"It's a bullet." Ethan pointed out. "Yea but look," Kira pointed out she looked at the carvings into the metal, It was a skull but that kind of meant nothing. Stiles put it back into the pot and shuffled it over to me. I took it carefully and took a deep breath.

I poured the things inside the tub onto the floor and listened carefully, I bent down and listened to the bullet that still stood on the cold floor. I heard the screams of Derek in pain it was horrifying to listen to. I carefully put them back into the tub,

"Where's Derek?" Issac asked,

"I don't know all I know is that Derek's in a lot of pain also Hope is about to start crying." I whispered, I walked around the table to Hope and took her out of her car seat, right on time she started to cry.

I needed a chair to go sit on and Stiles saw that, he went out of the room and brought back in the computer chair that was out in the waiting room. I sat down on the chair and I still had my graduation gown on, Kira took Hope while I took my gown off and pulled my dress sleeve down just off my shoulder. I sat back down on the chair and Kira handed me Hope then I placed the gown over me so you couldn't see Hope or my breast while I fed her.

I pulled down the rest of my dress under the gown and let Hope feed.

I zoned back into the conversation and they were watching me the whole time but Scott had picked out a bullet and looked at it.

"Mexico." Scott said, seriously Derek was in Mexico! How the hell did he end up there.

"He took Cora to a safe place but that was a week ago and we haven't heard since." I heard the door opening outside it was probably Deaton,

"Scott called me, what's going on?" Deaton asked. Scott handed over the bullet he was holding in his fingers.

"I know this symbol it's the symbol for hunters in Mexico their leader is called Arayna she's vicious. If you really want to go after Derek you'll need these." While Deaton looked through his draws, I caught Stiles' gaze for a second and he smiled at me but put on a straight face when Deaton started to talk.

"This is a card to get into the main building and you'll need 50,000 dollars to buy her out. That's all the information I can give you." Deaton told us.

"What's the plan then?" Danny spoke up.

"Were going, Stiles and Lydia will get in the main building. The rest of us we'll find a different way in. They've got to be armed right, so anyone looking suspicious we take out." How did he come up with a plan that fast? I wasn't really bothered to be honest how he did it.

"Scott one problem," Stiles said he pointed to me which meant Hope.

"I can look after her." I looked over at Deaton,

"Are you sure?" I asked him,

"I'll be here all day doing paperwork, also you won't have to travel far it's on the border of Mexico leave tomorrow at sunrise. You better get going I'm sure you have some graduation plans." Deaton said,

"No not really," Kira said. I looked under my gown again and Hope had fallen back to sleep I carefully pulled back up dress sleeve and pulled my graduation gown off me.

"Were seriously going to Mexico to find Derrick." I whispered,

"Yep." Scott replied.

X

I heard my alarm go off at 4:30 and that awoke Hope well I think it did. I opened my eyes and felt the bed sheets for Stiles he wasn't there, I looked up to see him rocking Hope in his arms well failing at it.

"She only likes me when she's asleep." Stiles complained which made me smile.

"Should we trust Deaton with our daughter?" I asked Stiles.

"Yea, he some kind of supernatural creature I think plus I'm sure she has guards on the other side." Stiles tried to make a joke over the crying of Hope.

"Give her to me and go pack her diaper bag." I replied. "That! I'm good at." Stiles smirked grabbing the bag.

"Do it quietly!" I said in a hushed tone he probably didn't hear me. I was kind of thankful that I had a shower before I went to bed last night so I didn't have to this morning though it would wake me up. We were probably going to stop off at a station so I could get some coffee, this was the only time I could drink it since it would be out of my system within 24 hours and wouldn't keep Hope up when we got back.

I rocked Hope back to sleep easily, I didn't see how it was so hard for Stiles to do it but then again he was a guy. I put Hope back into her cot when Stiles entered the room. He had put all the bottles with my milk into the bag, he then put a load of diapers and change of clothes into the bag I'm surprised it actually all fitted into there.

I got dressed into a knee-length blue dress with pale leather jacket to go with it and knee-length black boots. I put my hair up to have a plait on the top of my head.

By 6 AM we were ready to leave the house, I quickly wrote my Mom a note saying we had gone out for the day. I only hoped we wouldn't die and be back in time for it to get suspicious.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Deaton one more time,

"Of course, you need to get going." I kissed Hope on the forehead once more so did Stiles and I handed her over to him with the diaper bag.

* * *

_Mexico for the next chapter :) _


	11. Mexico Part I

Roadtrips are one of the worst ideas ever especially if your squashed in the back seat of Stiles' Jeep and your worried about your daughter.

But I was finally relieved when we got out, next time I'm going in the other car I thought but that probably wasn't going to happen. Scott went over the plan once more and we took our positions,

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said hesitantly rubbing his hand.

"It's not the town it's the plan, Stiles." I replied,

"What's wrong with the plan?" Stiles asked

"You realise this one of the stupidest plan's we've ever come up with right?" I said gritting my teeth calmly.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles took a deep breath.

"We're going to die," I whispered, Stiles took my hand then trying to encourage me that it wasn't going to fail and we started to walk over to the building.

"Are you saying that as a Banshee or being pessimistic?" I wasn't going to answer that, but I did anyway.

"I'm saying it as a person that doesn't wanna die," I replied casually.

"Okay, but could you only say were gonna die to a real Banshee prediction?" Stiles asked. It gave me idea though,

"This plan is stupid and were going to die." I told Stiles smiling.

"Oh thank you." Stiles replied giving me a smile.

We walked through an alleyway that was badly lighted and finally reached the building.

I speaked some Spanish nonsense that even I couldn't translate but I preferred French. The guy shook his head which meant we had to go to plan b. Stiles took the card with a skull on out of his back pocket and showed it to the two men. I'm guessing the main guy out of the two looked up at the security camera, then did Stiles and he pointed the card at the camera.

It seemed to work since the door opened, now for the creepy part I thought. Stiles let go of my hand for a second while we walked pasted the two men.

We walked through a corridor that was lighted and you could see where you were going, but we stopped to look back when the door closed behind us, I looked at Stiles and he nodded his head. He took my hand again and we kept on walking down the corridor, you could hear the lights shaking which was obvious a party was near by.

the door opened to a load of people dancing with Dj's and alcohol it kinda made me wanna be sick to be honest. We had no contact with Scott or the others until people were suspiciously looking around or we had been taken which either way one was going to happen.

We made our way through the crowds and managed to end up at the bar then two shots had been put in front of us I had no idea what alcohol was in it though, kinda couldn't drink since I had a baby. I missed Hope watching her try to smile and sleep, I actually missed watching Stiles change her diapers but hopefully we would be back soon.

As Stiles tried to get some money out of his pocket someone grabbed our shoulder.

"No, on the house. Plus American teenagers don't cross the border to drink." The person standing behind said in a deep voice.

"We didn't come to drink." I said looking straight ahead not looking back, I picked out my pocket the silver bullet with the skull on and dropped it into the drink.

He pulled us back and took us into a room with a woman I'm guessing was Aranya, she was using a knife to cut a piece of cloth.

"Servaro hates this music, I however love the music of youth." Aranya said sharply not looking up from what she was doing.  
I could see Stiles was uncomfortable and fidgeting in his seat so was I to be perfectly honest.

"Were here for Derek Hale." I finally said it, then she looked at us.

"Is that so?" She asked "We know you have him." I replied not flinching. I took another deep breath before I spoke again.

"We heard you can be bought." Stiles then slammed onto the table 50,000 dollars that he put into piles of three then one each next to each other.

"Where does a teenage boy, get money like this?" Aranya looked directly at Stiles.

"Japanese Mafia?" She sarcastically joked but our faces stayed straight, Suddenly the people around us pulled the receiver which made me jump.

Aranya sat forward crossing her arms, "Not smart to come alone,"

"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles asked, Aranya lifted the smirk off her face and looked directly at Stiles.

"You brought a wolf into my home." You could see Aranya was starting to get angry.

I looked at Stiles as he said, "We brought an Alpha." Stiles looked directly at Aranya.

Aranya got up from where she sat and looked out of the window that you could hardly see out of.

"My friends, I don't think your aware of your poor timing." Aranya spoke

"Do you know what the dark moon is?" She continued, I knew about this I read about it when the lunar eclipse occurred.

"Part of when the lunar phase which is least visible in the sky," I said from memory staring straight at the table.

"But do you know it's meaning?" She asked bowing her head down.

"Some people say it's...a time of reflection or grief." My mind flashed to Allison then,

"Grief and loss mica." Aranya spoke in a very Spanish accent then, I was stuck for words then but Aranya took a breath,

"I wonder why when you and your friends suffer so much loss, you risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." She questioned, Stiles looked up at her again.

"cuz we don't like to lose." Stiles pointed out, she smirked until a radio interrupted saying the front and south were clear. That means the rest of the pack were doing their job.

We heard Scott's voice then which gave me a relief then he was alerting Stiles. "Stiles, take 10 off the table."

Aranya looked at Stiles with sharp eyes as he took 10 off the table, I was really getting fed up now.

"Maybe you should just take the deal," I said, Aranya leaned forwood onto the table.

"Well I am keen to follow the warning of a Banshee. Though I am going to have to decline." How did she know what I was? I could see Stiles was getting fed up too.

"Oh come on just give us Derek, you don't want him anyway. Have you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humour, poor conversation list. Just c'mon take the money." Stiles asked one more time. She picked up her radio and spoke into it

"Servaro, show them how the Calavaroes negotiate." What were they gonna do?

They spilt us apart then, I held Stiles' hand tightly he wasn't willingly to let go either but my hands were slipping and we were separated.

**Stiles POV**

They took her. How could they take her this wasn't meant to be plan ending up in a bathroom that was broken, old and kind of stank worse than Hope's diaper changes.

Scott and the others were in here the others were trying to calm me down but it wasn't working while Kira kept checking over Scott since he was knocked out by this electric power thingy I couldn't remember the name because I couldn't think straight.

"Guys! He's awake!" Kira called us over.

"Scott you okay?" I asked, I helped him up so did Kira.

"They don't have him, they don't have Derek." Scott replied kind of freaking out.

'We know but we need to get Lydia." Kira told Scott,

"Lydia! What would they want with Lydia!" Scott asked frantically.

The doors slided open then and we all looked at them, Scott got ready but it was too late he got electrocuted again and Kira was taken. Where was Lydia!

**Lydia POV**

"How does it work do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own." Aranya stopped peeling the orange with the knife and looked at the two men, I don't know how it works.

"Or is it a feeling?" Aranya asked.

"I told you, I don't know." I looked back at Aranya.

"How close to death do they have to be?" Aranya asked once more, I listened carefully but I couldn't here anything until... Aranya throwed a knife at the first one and I quickly got up from my chair.

"What did you do that for." I breathed."He stole from me." Aranya spoke quickly.

"What do you want?" I asked he main question maybe she would answer this time.

"Right now I want to know about Scott McCall. I want to know what kind of Alpha he really is." How would I know the answer to that question?

We went back inside then and I walked into a room with Scott having to be attached to a electro cuter and I was forced to sit beside him with shackles on, this wasn't going to end well.

"You've got me just let the others go." Scott protested.


	12. Mexico Part II

Lydia's POV

Kira was brought in then and she was forced to twist the dial on the elctocuter.

"Your friends one of has the power to heal and the other well... Not so much so I would answer the questions." Severo spoke.

"What are you doing? Is this a game to you?" Scott asked.

"This is a test, lets see if you pass." Aranya said. "We are going to ask some questions, you answer nobody gets hurt and if you don't you know what happens." Aranya gestured to Kira and the dial.

Scott looked over at Kira who was about to lose it, I was surprised they weren't a couple yet. stop it Lydia this is not the time I thought. "Do whatever they say." Scott told Kira.

"So, we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well, you know who took him." Time for the questioning, if Stiles was here he would probably bring some sarcasm into this which would lighten the mood.

"What? How would I know that?" Scott asked confused.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Aranya said.

"We don't know. Why do you think we came here?" I asked breathing heavily I couldn't help it Stiles wasn't here to keep me calm.

Kira was forced to turn the dial on Scott she was protesting but it the end we had to watch Scott fight off the pain.

**Stiles POV**

I was pacing again which wasn't doing much good at all, Ethan and Danny were trying to come up with a plan. Issac was no help at all and Malia just ended up sitting on the floor.

"Can you hear that? Can you hear Scott or Lydia?" I asked Malia who was trying to help. She shook her head and tried focusing.

"I can't concentrate. There's too many sounds and voices." Malia said, Issac came over to us then.

"Just breathe and relax." Issac told her kneeling down next to her.

"Focus on something, focus on he sound of my voice." Issac said,

"Just try to concentrate-" In that moment Malia and Issac kissed, I took a step back and looked over at Danny and Ethan who were looking over at them.

It worked though Malia's eyes turned from normal to her coyote deep strong blue ringlets.

I looked at Malia, what was going on was Lydia okay?

"There killing him." Malia said.

"That was kind of obvious." Ethan said.

**Lydia POV**

"Tell me who actually has Derek? Tell who has a vendetta to the Hales." Aranya was raising her voice since it was hard to hear over electro cuter working.

"I said I don't know." Scott looked exhausted and it was on 2.

"You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet." That was obvious.

"So think! Who could have taken him!" Aranya asked again.

"Tres." Severo spoke I knew that in Spanish it was 3.

Kira protested again but Scott kept on telling her it was alright when it wasn't.

"Who had the power of a shape-shifter." Aranya was practically shouting then.

"I don't know." Scott said again which didn't seem to help.

"Someone could of turned without knowing. But not by a bite." I wanted to scream but it wouldn't do much good only cause Scott more pain.

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott gritted his teeth. Aranya was getting frustrated, "Diez." Aranya shouted.

Aranya had enough she pushed Kira out of the way and turned the dial herself. Scott screamed out in pain in his wolf voice and turned on his wolf powers. His strength pulled him free of the shackles. He'd figured it out and I didn't need telling that.

"Say the name Scott." Hang on a minute... Did she know the whole time who it was?

"Kate." Allison's aunt. That's impossible.

**Stiles POV**

Malia was speaking the words of Scott then she said Kate.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Why? Who's Kate?" Malia asked confused.

"She's a hunter and a... Argent." I said.

The doors opened then, they had no weapons which was kind of a relief.

"Your free to go." Oh thank god I thought and we followed them outside.

Kira and Lydia were standing by the two cars we had brought. I caught eyes with Lydia she had been crying, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Your alive." She whispered.

"So are you." I replied breathing in her scent.

I turned around to see Scott walking towards us and Lydia took my hand.

"So what now?" I asked

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott said.

"Is she going to tell us where?" Malia asked standing next to Issac.

"She's giving us a guide." Scott replied confused and so was I.

Coming down the street was a woman on a motorbike, Lydia and I moved back a bit so she could stop.

"You know her?" I asked Scott.

"Braeden..." Issac interrupted.

"Glad to see your still alive and standing." She flashed a smile at Issac.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asked.

"She's a mercenary." I said which basically meant she got a shed load of money to do job.

"I'm the only one that's going to take you la iglesia." Well I knew that in spanish.

"The church?" I asked confused.

"What's the church?" Stiles asked, "Let's just say it's not a place you'll find god." Braeden said directly to all of us.

**Lydia POV**

We hit the road again and I went in the Jeep only because I wanted to stay with Stiles though I had in the back, next time I thought. I thought about ringing Deaton to check on Hope but I would probably do that when we got to the church.

Malia leaned forward and asked. "Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?"

"I'd like to know too..." Kira spoke hesitantly.

"We were at her funeral, so I would like to know how she got out of a casket might I add which was six feet under ground." I wasn't really paying attention since I was drifting off into space.

"She was never in it." Scott said,

"She was Allison's aunt and a total sociopath." I spoke up then looked out of the window to see the dessert which was bare with a few cactus' around.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Kira was trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yes he does." Malia cut in.

"She's right, you guys need to know." Please don't tell, I didn't want to have to think of Allison right now.

"Kate was the one who set the fire for most of Derek's family." Stiles started.

"Some of them like Cora and Peter survived." Scott continued,

"A very angry Peter." I added.

"Yea he was the one who bit and turned me." Scott was staring off into space like me.

"And was the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." I said.

"Yea, but we saw her buried." Stiles commented.

"No, we saw a casket remember she wasn't in it," Scott replied.

"The Calavaroes had heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make saw she was really dead." He continued,

"She was healing the more and more she got closer to the full moon she was coming back so they switched out the bodies. They took her. If a hunter is bit they have to take their own life before they change, The Calavaroes they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott took a deep breath.

"Good for her, I wouldn't do it either." Malia said interrupting.

"She killed half a dozen people to get out because that's what she did." Scott kept on going. There was silence in the Jeep for a few minutes.

"So Kate's a werewolf?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. There's a saying 'Sometimes the shape you take reflects on the person you are'." Scott replied. He's quoting now?

"What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch." I said which I saw in the mirror made Stiles smirk.

The car came abruptly to a halt and my back banged against the seat. I looked behind and Danny's car was fine but the pulled over.

Breaden came to a stop and we all got out of the car.

"What happened?" Braeden asked.

"I dunno, it felt like we hit something." Stiles replied checking under the car.

"Scott we need to get there by night or it will be to dangerous." Braeden was practically shouting over the wind which wasn't that bad.

"Go." Stiles said to Scott.

"Not without you." I wasn't leaving without Stiles.

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll think of something we always do." Stiles reassured Scott. I went over to Stiles to help him lift the lid up, Kira ran up to Scott and hugged him, Seriously when were they going to kiss.

"Stiles, I don't think we hit something. I think something hit us." Malia pulled out from under the tyre a wooden shape that looked like a claw.

I gave up after a while of standing and leaned on the truck while Stiles tried fixing his Jeep.

"Maybe we should just walk." I said but then again we didn't know how far away the church was.

"Hey! I will never abandon this Jeep, understand me ever." Stiles said, I sighed again.

"Work faster, Stiles." Malia said.

"There's something out here with us." Great I thought. Stiles and I glanced at each other.

It was beginning to get dark so I turned on the torch for Stiles to see and fix the car faster, it was beginning to get really creepy out here.

"Lydia, could you please hold the flash light still for a second. You just keep shaking it and it is really hard to see," I felt an argument coming on.

"I'm shaking it like this because were in the middle of no where with your broken down Jeep. I haven't seen Hope in a few hours and I'm starting to get worried. And were probably gonna get attacked by a razor clawed monster and I'm terrified." I said angrily at him, he looked up at me. He dropped his tools and he put his hand on my cheek.

"It will be alright, I promise and we will see our daughter in less than 9 hours. I hope... that's just an estimated time." It made me smile though and kissed me on the lips for a few seconds before going back to fixing his Jeep.

"Also hold this." He handed me something that was in his car.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea but I'm hoping it's not important." Stiles replied.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Did you see that?" Kira asked. We all looked up and Malia went off with Issac, Ethan and Kira going behind.

Stiles fixed the Jeep then with the engine raring. I got into the front so I could sit next to him this time.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

"No but I caught a scent." Malia replied.

"What did it smell like?" Stiles asked.

"Like death..." Malia trailed off.

Stiles pulled up at the church with the other car behind us and we got out to see the church was literally wrecked to pieces.

Scott, Breaden and hopefully Derek were coming out of the church. But then he lifted his face up.

Derek?

* * *

Back to Beacon Hills for the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles drove to the clinic as fast as he could since it was the early hours of the morning and we also had sort of Derek in his Jeep, Scott knocked him out he wouldn't cause any fuss on the way back and he had to ring Deaton to tell him we were coming.

I rushed into the clinic with Scott and Stiles behind me everyone else we dropped off. Deaton cleared off the metal table as we entered he looked relieved to see us. I went around to Hope to see her sleeping quietly, they had Derek on the table and I walked back round to the table.

"Wow..." Was all Deaton could manage I didn't blame him to be honest it was a shock to us all.

"Wow? Wow as in you've seen this before and know exactly what to do? Because that's the kinda wow I was hoping for. " Stiles asked he was anxious very anxious.

"I think you may be over estimating my abilities." Deaton replied quickly. Derek took hold of my hand which felt frozen.

"He's cold. Really cold." I said, Deaton looked at me then took his other hand.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked.

"I don't even think there's a medical diagnosis that fits this." Deaton trailed off using his medical torch to look into Derek's eyes.

"This well beyond my experience." Wasn't Deaton some sort of emissary?

"So, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"We wait until he wakes up. Might be best to leave him here, he'll be safe here." Deaton replied.

"You mean from Kate." Stiles mentioned, Scott told Deaton everything that happened in Mexico.

"If she's alive and you say what she says she is then she won't be able to walk past that gate." His gate was made of Mountain ash which supernatural creatures couldn't get past but we could get past since we had been invited in.

"Why would she wanna do this to him?" I asked we were all thinking it.

"Knowing Kate it's only a good reason for her and not anybody else." Deaton told us at least he would be safe for now in whatever state he was in. I looked over at Hope she was still sleeping soundly I was surprised we hadn't woken her up yet.

"You should all go home, I'll stay here." He would obviously need to keep checking on Derek.

Stiles walked around to Hope and picked her up and put her diaper bag on his shoulder.

"Was she okay?" I asked Deaton changing the subject only briefly.

"Yes, she mostly slept." Deaton replied smiling.

"Thank you for doing that." I replied taking Stiles' hand.

"You guys, I'm gonna stay but I'll meet you at school tomorrow for lacrosse training." I forgot about that, the whole lacrosse team that graduated had to come back for extra practice. It sounded really stupid at the time but since all of us had mainly applied to Beacon Hills college and had got in, it didn't seem so stupid now.

Stiles drove to his house and I was kind of glad that we weren't going to mine, I loved my Mom but I needed a break from her. As Hope woke up I changed her diaper and gave her bath with the help of Stiles though she kept on screaming all the way through it and was funny to watch.

"I told you she doesn't like me." Stiles complained as I put Hope in between us.

"It's just a phase, Stiles she'll love you when she's older." I smiled.

"Yea and she's gonna be like her Mom." Stiles kissed me on my forehead and we fell asleep, I was exhausted never am I going to Mexico again.

* * *

I'm apologizing for both that I haven't updated in like two weeks and also that it's short the next chapter should be longer.


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm doing a little time jump here...Ethan and Danny have left I'm sorry I couldn't fit them into the story. Issac is still here and I've now introduced Liam into the story.

* * *

"Is any of that math?" Malia asked me. Some of it was math but most of it was code like letters and numbers.

"Guys, Kira and Liam are gonna be here any minute." I shut the lid of my laptop and put it near Hope she was sleeping in her car seat.

Kira came into the lake house with Liam he didn't look to happy to be here. "Sorry" Kira apologised to him.

"What the hell." Liam looked confused and looked at Hope but she wasn't involved in this.

"Think of this as an intervention." Yeah that was probably massively help Stiles I thought to myself.

"You have a problem, Liam." Stiles continued

"Were the only ones that can help." Since we were all supernatural in the room except for Stiles but hey he was trusted plus he was meant to be looking after Hope.

We all said what we were and explained what was happening to him well Scott did I just sat back and rocked Hope in her car seat. I took my Laptop upstairs since it would probably get broken if I left it down there.

"Werewolf, Werewolf, Werecoyte, Banshee, Fox?" Yep he remembered. "Kitsune, but fox works." Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you?" I looked at Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit it was very evil." He wasn't exaggerating there.

"What are you now?" Liam asked.

"Better..."Stiles trailed off he was a lot better than he was about a year ago if you calculated it in your head.

"What's the baby?" Liam asked.

"We don't know yet...Banshee or Human or just a baby that can bring back the dead." Stiles smiled and I hit him playfully.

"Those for me?" He asked pointing to the chains.

"No there for me." Malia said and glowed her eyes at him.

"How'd you do that?" Yea, Liam looked so freaked out right now.

"You'll learn. But first you need to get through the full moon." I was actually kind of glad that the full moon did nothing to Banshee's.

"The moon is already out." Liam pointed out.

"And your starting to feel something aren't you?" Scott asked.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by some psychotic nut jobs. You are all out of your mind, I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out of the door right now and if any of you try to stop me. I swear to god I'm gonna-" He cut off mid sentence yep the full moon was starting to kick in and Hope was about to wake up.

"Do you want me to take her upstairs?" Stiles whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and he quickly went upstairs with her coming back down a few minutes later with a baby monitor. He handed it over to me,

"What's wrong Liam?" Scott asked.

"Did you tell someone about this?" I asked as I saw a load of lights outside.

"My friend Mason...You said it was a party." Kira walked up to the window.

"Who did Mason tell?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone." Kira breathed.

"Get him to the boathouse now!" Scott and Kira dragged well helped Liam out of the room then it hit Malia.

"Issac...Uh take her to the basement." Stiles said.

"What am I to do with herd of people outside!" I exclaimed at both of them. Issac took Malia to the basement.

"Who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" You cannot be serious.

"What! Me! Obviously!" I replied.

"Well then throw a party while I go check on Hope." I hated him so much right now. I gave him the evil stare as he kissed me on the cheek then headed upstairs.

I opened the door to see a load of people outside...Okay the word of a party does spread quick around Beacon Hills.

"Hey...Are we in the right place?" I'm guessing Mason asked.

"For the party?" I recognised him from the lacrosse team the other guy.

I hated Stiles so much right now and Liam. I turned my angry look into a smile. "Absolutely." Everyone cheered outside and came in.

X

Okay now a keg of beer had arrived, this party needed to end or I needed to hide and I'll just clean up the mess afterward. I headed upstairs since I noticed someone going up there. Turns out nobody was up here except for Stiles and Hope,

"I'd rather be up here with you since there are a ton of students and your very pissed off Mommy." I leaned against the door while I watched Hope and Stiles.

"I'm not going back down there either." I said entering the room and the door closing behind me the room was silent then and you couldn't hear the party that was downstairs which was odd. I opened and closed the door a few times it was sound proof.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked me looking up from Hope, she had woken up and was just looking around the room.

"I don't know..." I whispered. Something but I didn't know what was drawing me to the record player. I turned it on and listened...voices and even faces were coming out of the wall.

"Lydia...What's happening." Stiles asked again.

"It's the key...the key to break the code." I whispered.

"Get my laptop." I whispered to Stiles and he was already out of the room, he came back in a few seconds later. I placed the laptop on the desk and sat in the chair waiting for the code to come to the end.

I closed my eyes and let my fingers type the word...Allison.

It worked the list came down my name was on there so was Scott's and Kira's.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's a dead pool and were all on it..."


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry, I haven't updated I had tonsilitis then I had to go on holiday and forgot to bring my notebook to write in, anyway I'm gonna do another time jump to get the story moving well only a small time jump... _

* * *

Being on a dead pool with assassins coming from every direction to try to kill you was not at all comforting... Thankfully Mom and Dad were taking care of Hope today it did pain me and Stiles to leave her but we had to save Beacon Hills again and we needed to tell Deputy Parrish he was on the dead pool.

We walked into the sheriff's department with Parrish in front of us. "Your Dad should be back within the hour, do you wanna wait in his office?" Parrish asked us I was gonna let Stiles lead with this one this time.

"Actually...uh we wanted to talk to you." It felt strange talking to Parrish since we hardly knew him well I did I wasn't sure about Stiles...

"Privately." I added on and Parrish gave us a weird look. We went into the Sheriff's office and he leaned on the desk. I sighed and got out the list he was on I think he was on the one with Aiden as the key I couldn't remember, he stayed silent while he looked down at the list.

"This is a hit list?" Parrish finally broke up the silence in the atmosphere.

"We call it a dead pool." Stiles admitted and I looked at him, I looked back at Parrish.

"Do you recognise any of the names?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, the sheriff had me run a load of names through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them," Parrish said, we had folded the piece of paper in half so he couldn't see his name.

"Show him the other thing." I turned over the paper in his hands so now he could see his name.

He stood up straighter then "Whoah, okay that's kind of terrifying. What's the number?" I looked down at my nails I'm just gonna let Stiles handle this but after this.

"It's how much your worth." I spoke up, I took a deep breath.

"I'm worth five dollars!" Parrish was starting to get angry.

"5 million." Stiles tried to clear it up I was worth 20 million and I hadn't seen Hope's name on the list yet, she was just an innocent baby she didn't deserve to die.

"I only make forty thousand a year. Maybe I should just kill myself, why am I on this?" I looked at Stiles and he took a deep breath.

"Honestly that's another question for another day right now there's still a third of the list that we've gotta crack." Please don't remind me it's all I can think about now.

"We need the third cipher key and we need help getting it." I hesitated to say.

"From who?" Parrish asked, I took another deep breath. "Meredith." I murmured.

"The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her you almost gave her a nervous break down." That was true and I felt bad about doing that.

"Almost." I reminded him so there was still a chance we could see Meredith without giving her a nervous break down.

One of the helper's at Eichen was opening the door for us when I heard Stiles whisper. "Ugh not this guy."

"What the hell are we running here?" The guy that Stiles hated came past us. The guy had a few words with the helper who was named Brett.

"We need to talk to Meredith Walker about a murder investigation." Was Parrish lying for us?

"Well you can talk to her all you want but these two especially that one the route." He was pointing at Stiles.

"Their crucial witnesses on an ongoing investigation. I would've of brought them here if it wasn't absolutely crucial." He was helping us.

"Okay Deputy, how about you come back with a court order, then i'll listen." All we wanted to do was talk to Meredith.

"As for you Mr Stilinski how about you come back with payment in full. That's right Daddy may be the Sheriff but he's late on the bills I guess those government jobs as good as they used to be." The guy approached Stiles literally with his breath on his skin. I took Stiles' hand so he wouldn't lose control.

"But they do help when you need a favour, like how about a month ago another police department helped you after you got above .1 on a breathalyzer." My head shot up, Stiles was shocked and I tried to keep a straight face.

"Alright, I'm not against a little quick pro quo." I had no idea what he was on about but he handed the keys to Stiles and as soon as the guy left he handed them to Parrish.

"You, You I like you. I'm gonna keep you." I'm sure Stiles did not mean that literally here we go trying to convince Meredith to give us the third key. Meredith was sitting up straight as we entered her room like she knew we were coming. We went to sit opposite on the other bed as Parrish stood at the door.

"Meredith what do you mean you can't tell us?" She kept saying that to me on the last time I spoke to her.

"We just need the third key, you can give it to us in numbers, letters, hyroglifics. Whatever you want." But seriously Stiles hyroglifics?

"I can't." I was going to lose my patience even quicker this time.

"Then why did you give us the second key?" I questioned her well she helped but we had to figure it out for ourselves.

"I wanted to help. That's what I wanna do I wanna help." But couldn't she help by giving us the third key.

"Great, so help us now! Okay so give us the third cipher key." I was about to snap like literally.

"Things have changed...i..I can't" she kept saying it why couldn't she say what the third cipher key was?

"Why not?" Stiles spoke up.

"Guys, go easy on her." Parrish was trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I can't...He doesn't want me to." I lifted my head, did she know who the Benefactor was?

"He...Who's he?" Stiles asked Meredith he was getting curious too. "Who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key?" I asked.

"The Benefactor." I looked at Stiles so she knew who he was? I was losing my patience I stood up and started to pace kind of what Stiles does when he's nervous I just do it when I'm angry.

"Meredith! Just tell us his name." I tried again. Meredith had resorted to shaking her head which kind of meant she didn't want to tell us.

"I can't help any more." She said continuing to shake her head from side to side.

Okay let's start with an easy question. "How do you know about him?" I asked. She kept shaking her head. "Guys, I think we better stop." Parrish interrupted us.

"Meredith! A lot of people are going to die if you don't tell us. A lot of innocent people." Like Hope who's a baby and hasn't lived her life yet.

"I don't know." She kept repeating shaking her head. Parrish was trying to calm her down when...

She Screamed, I fell back into Stiles' arms covering up my ears it hurt. Her scream literally broke my ear drum, Stiles touched the blood that came out from my ear. We both looked at Meredith.

"Guys, I think we better leave." I was kind of slightly glad to leave though we didn't get the answer we needed I was going to see Hope.

We ended up in Stiles' bedroom with Hope sleeping in her car seat and I was sitting at my laptop with Stiles pacing.

"Okay, so we know the first two keys Allison and Aiden are names of the dead," Stiles said he had his thinking brain on.

"But we've already tried every other dead person's name we can think of, and if you hadn't noticed there were a lot of tries." I replied.

"Yea, I've noticed." Stiles whispered. Stiles stopped for a second and we both caught each others gaze.

"You okay?" Stiles asked he had kept on asking me that as soon as we got to my Mom and Dad's house to see Hope.

"The only other Banshee I've met...I think I just drove her over the edge." I whispered lifting my gaze off Stiles and looked at the blank screen of code that we were trying to figure out.

"Lydia, it wasn't your fault I was there to... and your probably not the only. Hold on. Banshee's predict death...so what if the third key isn't someone thats already dead." He'd figured it out. "But will be." I whispered. Stiles walked over to me and I shut my letting my fingers trace over the keys of my latop until I finally had a name. Derek.

I opened my eyes and pressed enter it had worked. Malia's name, Liam's name, Kira's Mom, but my finger stopped on Meredith. "Call Parrish, we need to call Parrish." I said as I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Parrish on the phone.

"Lydia, Meredith's gone." I took the phone off my ear and turned around to Stiles who hugged me.


	16. Chapter 16

The silence surrounded me as I drove up to the lake house as Hope was sleeping in her car seat peacefully. It seemed that was all she did for being a two month year old baby thinking about that I wondered ever if she would choose to go by her middle name some kids do. She would be named after her grandmother _Claudia_. If I ever met Stiles' Mom it was probably when I was little then again, I didn't have many friends...

I shook out of my thoughts and looked over at the box which was sitting on the passenger seat just staring at me hopelessly. I wanted to throw it out of the window but something inside my head was making me stop from doing that whether it was my Banshee instinct or me wanting to pay my respects to the only other banshee I knew I wasn't so sure...

I sat in front of the record player with Hope beside me and Meredith's box on the other side. Stiles had insisted on coming with me but right now he needed to focus on his PSATS to get in to college though I could just hear Malia in my head right now complaining. I took them in freshman year so that gave me the day off to relax and also just to think.

I opened up the box of Meredith's things and picked up some dried flowers, a bottle of used perfume, a teddy bear and a picture of her spreading them out across the floor near me.

I pulled the tone arm across to the black disk and it started to play, I wasn't sure what I was meant to do or how I was meant to do it but I guess I could come up with something...

"Alright Meredith... I'm not sure how to do this. I'm not a psychic and apparently not much of a Banshee either... I'm trying to help my friends. I don't know if you can hear me... or uh... What I'm supposed to ask you." I couldn't find the words really, "But if I have this thing, it's gotta work some of the time! It's gotta help someone," total silence was all I was hearing apart from the record player making that buzzing sound you get on your tv or radio station that's not in signal. "Maybe, what I really wanted to say was... I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you... I'm sorry." I had enough of the sound so I turned it off trying not to be too harsh.

I picked up all of her things one by one putting them in the box but then I lingered on the photo, I stood up quickly and stepped back a few steps and noticed that the picture was taken here by the record player. When had Meredith been here? At the lake-house?

The sound of Hope crying alerted me which made me put the picture back in box and I went over to her,

"Shh, it's okay..." I picked her up out of her car seat and started to rock her back to sleep gently. Recently she had started to become more alert and sleeping through the night without waking up, Stiles and I were very grateful for that since it was the summer and wanted to enjoy it. "Were going home now and wait for Daddy to come back for his exams."

...

Standing in line waiting to go in... Just waiting to go in. It would have been helpful if Lydia was here to calm me down but since she took them in Freshman year, I had to rely on the others. I was wondering was what was taking so long for us to go in.

"Where's Lydia?" Kira finally asks breaking the silence between us all.

"Took them in Freshman year." I reply glancing around the hallway. Waiting for Malia's remark.

"Does that mean, I could have taken them some other time?" Malia asks. "Wait, where's Issac?" I hadn't seen him today.

"Toilet." How did Scott even know that? I'm guessing werewolf senses. "He'll be here in a second." Great and Scott was right, Issac came striding up the hallway joining us. "Malia, you've studied for this harder than any of us." Well... I had Lydia for a study buddy.

"Doesn't mean, I'm gonna do good." She replies, yep she was probably more worried than all of us in the state put together.

"Your doing this because while were trying not die. I would like to go to college." Lydia and I were taking a gap year because of Hope or online college I wasn't sure we hadn't decided yet.

"It's only three hours, we can survive it." Kira tried to lighten the mood, I was wondering when Issac was going to chip in with his sarcastic remarks but weirdly he didn't. I checked my phone one last time seeing Lydia had sent me a text.

_Good Luck, we miss you already :]_

I missed them, I would have rather been at home with my daughter since she's two months she could smile any day now and I kinda didn't want to miss it. They let us in then one by one by taking some pencils and having to print your thumb onto the register to say you actually came to it then had to had to put our phones in an envelope. Then given our test papers. I sat down at a desk and took a sneak peek of the test but the teacher caught me and told me to close it straight away.

"This test is 2 hours and 10 minutes. They'll be two 25 minute critical reading sessions, two 25 minute maths sessions and an essay writing part that will last 30 minutes. There is supposed to be 2 teachers monitoring this exam." The teacher said to us.

"I know it's coach, he's not exactly punctual. Let me just try him again." Lydia's Mom left the classroom leaving us to wait a few minutes.

"I can't find him but Mr Yukimura is grading papers upstairs in the library." Mrs Martin said.

"It will have to wait we have to start. We'll have to ask for his assistance during the first break. You may now open your test booklets and start."

...

As I got home, Dad was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be at school doing the PSATS?" Dad asked as I carried Hope into the kitchen.

"I took them in Freshman year, remember." I smiled hugging him while Hope woke up.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I smiled walking out of the kitchen, I went up to my room and put Hope in her bouncer just while I set up the play mat so she could spread out and play with some toys.

She clutched onto a rattle while I got her a change of clothes since I think she just pooped her way out of those ones.

After a while she just layed there on the floor looking around at everything in the room and sticking her tongue out at me which made me smile. But for no reason she started to cry, I tried everything I could and knew until I started to hear the buzzing in my ears. She must have heard something since she started to cry.

"Don't freak out honey but they've put the school on lock-down." Dad came into my room to tell me. They did what? Stiles is in there.

"Dad, could you watch her while I go to the school, she'll need a bottle in about 5 minutes then she'll fall to sleep." I told Dad handing Hope to him.

"Sure, when will you be back?" He questioned me.

"When I know Mom and Stiles are alright." I reply heading downstairs and out the door to my car.

When I arrived at the school it was crowded with quarantine people and lots of police men. I hoped I would find the Sheriff soon enough so he could tell me what's going on.

"sheriff," I shouted and then he saw me signalling to let me through under the tape. He pulled me to one side for some reason.

"Lydia all of this is still new to me. I still don't know how it all works but is anyone in their going to die?" sheriff asked me and I knew the answer without having to listen to the voices that were now in my head.

"Yes. And it's not just a feeling." My whole body knew that someone was going to die and so did Hope she got a feeling to by the way she was crying. sheriff nodded his head and all we could do was wait.

It felt like days until we could go back into the school and I knew who I was going to find first until I saw my Mom.

"MOM! MOM!" I shouted running over to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to get a little overtime." She smiled and I glad she was okay.

"Where's Stiles?" I ask Mom wondering where he could be. I spot Kira's dad and apologise to Mom for having to leave her then walk over to him asking where Stiles was.

"The Hale's vault." That was underneath the school and we had been in there once. Trying to be unseen, I walked through the hallways and down the staircase to the basement and found the door open with Scott and Kira hugging. Issac and Malia getting up and Stiles standing there. My heart beated faster when he turned round and saw me.

I literally ran up to him and he kissed me, "Why do ou have blood on your face?" I question Stiles since his whole face was covered with blood.

"I'll tell you when we get home, where's Hope?" He asked.

"With my Dad, I'm glad your alright. I was worried, Hope was." I whispered, he didn't question me when I told him Hope was worried all he did was hug me and I was glad I had his warm arms around me holding me.

I looked away from Stiles for a second and I saw Malia had gone missing.

* * *

_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for not updating in two months. you may think I'm a bad person and had given up on this story. But I haven't. If you've seen the latest chapter to a different story called Plans Changed you'll see the reason well one of the reasons. I have fractured my wrist causing me a load of pain and I could barely go near a computer. I was in a lot of pain last week but now the Doctors have given me pain killers to help so I can type again. Once I have updated all the stories that need to be updated I am gonna try and get them posted on a weekly basis. So hang in there :]_

_You know the drill... Review and follow the story if your interested :]_


	17. Chapter 17

I was dreaming? The whole time? But it felt so real to me maybe because I was in that current situation, our baby was due next month. I rubbed my bulged belly lightly tracing my stretch marks while in complete darkness in our house.

"Lydia? You okay?" Stiles asked sitting up in bed next to me rubbing my arm gently, I could feel the coldness of his silver wedding band on my skin.

"Yea... I was just dreaming. It was a nice dream." I smiled a little seeing the baby girl in the dream.

"What was it about?" Stiles asked curiously switching on the lamp beside him. I could see a lot better now and what was surrounding me in our house.  
We moved here a year and a half ago just after Stiles and I just got married after graduating from College and University well I did... Stiles had graduated from the police academy and was situated in Beacon Hills to take over Deputy since his Dad could no longer work then Parrish took over the job as Sheriff.

"Us having to deal with a dead pool and a baby." I smiled, the dead pool list had happened to us that was number one ticked off only that didn't happen was us having a baby then but us having a baby now when were both 24... Stiles chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Did it have a happy ending?" Stiles asked me as his alarm clock went off.

"I think so, I hope so..." I trailed off trying to remember but I'd forgotten the ending. Stiles got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"How long do you have to go in early this week?" I asked as Stiles turned on the bathroom light yawning.

"Until, I solve this case I'm working on." This case he'd been working on had got to him a lot recently.

"Maybe I can help..." He wouldn't let me do anything since he put me on bed rest after having a high blood pressure scare. It did honestly scare him to see me like that last week and I was turning 9 months next week.

"Na, it will be alright you have a hospital appointment. To find out if you need to be induced." I knew he wanted to come but he wanted to work on the case as well, he hated to see me in pain that was one of his kryptonites.

"Okay, but you can't stop me from coming to the Sheriff station after the hospital appointment, Deal?" I asked him as he switched on the shower.

"Deal, now go back to sleep it's 6 AM Lyds; you're 8 months pregnant." Don't remind me, I shot him a look as he took his shirt off.

It was all just a dream.

...

I walked into the sheriff station and walked over to Stiles' office or was he just using it?

"They gave you an office?" I questioned him joking and he looked up at me to smile.

"I'm borrowing Parrish's, he's out doing something... I think visiting my Dad." Stiles had the puzzled look on his face he always had on when he couldn't figure anything out. I walked over to the piles of papers, he was looking at.

"The Desert Wolf?" I asked just as confused as he was.

"Malia's Mom. apparently,they want me to try to track her down but I have no idea where to start. Anyway, what did the nurse say?" He asked kissing my forehead gently.

"I'm being induced October 13th." I sighed, I did want a natural birth as much as possible.

"We'll have our baby girl a week from now," Stiles mused and he kissed me lightly on my lips.

"What information do you have on Malia's Mom so far?" I felt a slight twinge in my stomach which made me grab it.

"You okay?" Stiles looked at me worried. He saw.

"Yea, I think I'm gonna go back to the house and lie down." I whispered feeling a little light-headed about the sudden pain in my stomach.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Stiles kissed my forehead gently before I left.

As I walked to car my waters broke. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I got out my phone and called Stiles.

Stiles: Lydia? You alright? You just left.  
Lydia: Yea... My waters just broke.  
Stiles: Oh... Stay were you are. I'm coming.

A few seconds later Stiles came running outside with a concerned look on his face. I looked at him with an apologetic smile on my face and he helped me into the car.

...

Melissa was waiting for us with a wheel chair as she rushed me into a private room. She helped me into a hospital gown while Stiles had gone back home to get the hospital bag.

"Melissa, I'm scared." I whisper as she helps me into bed.

"Oh honey, you'll be alright. You have supportive friends and a loving husband. You can get through this, I've seen all you lot go through a lot worse." I wished my Mom was here and my Dad, though they were divorced I wanted them to get along for one dad; knowing that wouldn't be possible they would stress me out even worse.

"Lydia!" I hear Kira's voice bringing me round from my thinking, she hugged me and I was glad she was here. Scott hugged me as well. When I was dreaming it was kind of rushed and I didn't have time to process things at all but now it's hitting me, I'm going to have a beautiful daughter in a few hours or a few minutes.

Melissa checked how many cm I was dilated and I was at 9. How was that possible? I hadn't felt that much pain, I just thought they were braxton hixes though that's probably why.

Stiles made it back to the hospital just in time for me to push, Dr Green came in and gave me the okay to push. The pain just came in and all but rushing wave, I squeezed Stiles' hand, it was kind of funny watching his face change from a worried look to a funny agony one.

Something was wrong, I couldn't feel her moving. "I can't feel her moving." I say breathless, the doctors look at each other worried. What? What's wrong? I felt tired and exhausted , I wanted to shut my eyes and never wake up.

"Lydia, stay with me!" I hear Stiles say, I didn't want to stay awake.

"Lydia! You need to stay awake." But I couldn't stay awake.

_Where am I? I look around at my surroundings, I was still in the hospital room but I saw Stiles pacing. He only paced when he was stressed or worried. "STILES!" I try to get his attention, I even wave my hands right in front of him but he can't see me. Why can't he see me? _

_"Lydia!" I hear that familiar voice, I haven't heard it in years but I recognise the voice of my best friend. I turn around and see Alison still in the clothes she died in still wearing her red lipstick... Where was I? Why could I see Allison? Why couldn't Stiles see me? _

_"Allison?" I walk up to her and hug her. "Where am I?" _

_"Your on the other side." She says. _

_"Why?" I question her. _

_"Temporary, you were giving birth to your baby. When the doctors discovered your placenta had erupted. Lydia, don't worry. Your going back, I know you are. At the minute you're in surgery." The surroundings around us changed to the OR. I saw my body lying on the table while they tried to stop the bleeding. I hear crys of a baby and I run around the table to see her. _

_Claudia. She's alive. She looks like me and Stiles the perfect replica of Stiles face with some of my features. She's beautiful when I hear my heart beat drop. _

_"Her hearts failing! Paddles, this woman is going to get to see her baby even if it kills me." I hear the dr say and I smile a little. _

_But then I hear my heart stop. _

_NO!_

* * *

SURPRISE! It was a dream, hehe. I always had something up my sleeve. So this is the real world and Lydia is pregnant and older. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Review what you think about this twist in the storyline and what you think is going to happen to Lydia :]

See you for the next one... :P


End file.
